Chef for a King
by mah29732
Summary: A mysterious large fat, evil king has eyed on Mung Daal to be trusted to do his cooking. The precise problem, Mung is in Marzipan City and poor Mung and company may have to leave without their free will...
1. A Strange Kidnaping

Chef for a King

Chapter 1: A Strange Kidnaping

A few hours earlier before the strange kidnaping event, a large fat king in a far off land couldn't trust any cooks within his country. This king was quite greedy and cruel to his people, and he feared that the cooks of his country would threaten to poison, so he always had his servants test his food whenever he was going to eat.

"Sir, are you sure I should really eat this?" asked a butler.

"I'm King Craving the Fifth, I demand that you test out my food so that I can ensure that I'll have a healthy meal" replied King Craving.

The butler began to sweat from his forehead, as he looked at the special dish before the king. He picked up one small piece of the turkey, and swallowed it whole.

"Well, is it safe for me?" asked King Craving.

But as the poor butler was going to give his thumbs up to the king, he suddenly blacked out, and collapsed right to the floor.

"This is preposterous!" cried King Craving as he got up from his throne, "How the heck can I even keep the title 'craving' within my family name if I'm unable to eat my own food?!"

"Er, sir, perhaps maybe you could be a be nicer to your subjects?" asked another butler.

"Guards!" cried King Craving as he snapped his fingers to which at least a squad of six came into the scene, "Take this butler whom insulted me, and the deceased one on the floor out of here, I can't run a kingdom without proper food in my stomach!"

"Wait, your highness!" cried the butler as he was being dragged away, "I have heard rumors from Mazipan City not far from here of a chef whom is one of the best cooks!"

"Guards, taking the living butler to his cell won't be necessary" said King Craving as the guards then threw the butler right at the feet of the large king, to which the king then leaned down to the butler and gave an evil grin, "tell me more about this chef you have heard so much about."

Several hours later at the present time, the scene changes to Mazipan City's market place where poor Shnitzel was lifting some sort of a crate with some ingredients while Mung Daal and Chowder were taking the lighter ingredients with them.

"Come on Shnitzel pick it up!" cried Mung.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel as he was desperately trying to lift the heavy crate.

"Don't worry Shnitzel, you can carry that crate of goods all the way back to my kitchen, I know you can" replied Mung.

"Yeah, you lifted that heavy pound cake the other day with such ease" added Chowder as he was busy eating some cookies which Mung had bought for him at the market.

"Radda, radda, radda" sighed Shnitzel as he continued to follow the two.

Yet as the three were about to head out from the market, at least two mysterious masked strangers were watching them from afar. One of the masked strangers held a photo of Mung Daal in his hand showing it to his partner.

"Yeah, this is the chef our king is looking for" whispered the masked man to his partner.

"Good, let's move in and take him" replied the other masked man.

The two secret agents for the crown moved through the Mazipan City market place, pushing their way rudely in some fashion through the busy buyers. To which, one incident, the masked men moved through where Gazpacho was in the middle of a sale with two women shopping.

"Hey, can I help you gentlemen?" asked Gazpacho, "I'm sort in the middle of a sale right here."

One of the masked men then exposed what seemed like a knife and threw it at the wooden barrier of Gazpacho's market, to which sent the barrier crashing down on all of his food he was selling.

"Why, why?!" cried Gazpacho as he immediately went down on his knees, "Mother isn't going to be pleased with my profits today."

"Come on, let's go to another seller for our husbands" said one of the women to her friend as they left the scene.

As poor Gazpacho was crying over his crushed food, Chowder who was even several feet away with Mung and Shnitzel heard his cries.

"That sounded like Gazpacho's in trouble, come on Mung, we have to help him" said Chowder.

"Well, I guess we can take a look at what's going on for just a minute or so" said Mung.

"Radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel who was sweating all over from caring that heavy crate of ingredients.

As the three headed over to where Gazpacho was in distressed, one of the masked men got out what seemed like his communicator to warn the other operatives in the area.

"Okay, they're moving in, take them down one by one" said the masked man.

As Mung and company began to head toward where Gazpacho was in distress, still crying and whimpering like a baby which also distracted some other sellers at the market, a few more masked men came out from their hiding places. Some of these masked men whom are operatives of King Craving V were so secretive, that they hide right by the goods that the other sellers were selling.

"Alright, I see the two culprits Chowder" said Mung as he noticed the two mysterious masked men whom were leaving where Gazpacho was crying, "I know a face even when I can't see a face, that they're the ones who did that!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do Mung Daal, send in your rock mate after us?" asked one of the masked men as Mung and company finally confronted them face to face.

"I don't know how you know my name, but I know very well that Shnitzel can take you on" replied Mung.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shntizel as he was cracking his knuckles preparing for a fight with the two masked men.

"Oh, I don't think you would want to do that" said the other masked man.

"Why, are you in some secret society where if I send in Shnitzel, and take you on, I got to take all of you on?" asked Mung.

"Secret society, not exactly" replied the first masked man as he snapped his fingers to which other secretive masked men began to surround them.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he was trying to escape.

"Good idea, we can get back to my kitchen for safety!" cried Mung as he was following Shnitzel with Chowder behind.

"Oh, we have already know where you work Mung Daal" said the masked man.

For a brief second, the scene changes back to where Truffles was at her desk to which a masked man was creeping up on her. He then threw a bag over her and took her out, as if this were certainly a military style abduction. The same was said about Chowder's pet Kimchi whose cage was covered up back at Chowder's room and taken away.

"W-W-What do you want from us?" asked Mung as the scene switched back to them.

"Oh it's not what we want, it's what the head of our state wants" replied the masked man to which three bags were thrown over Mung, Shnitzel and Chowder.

"I can't see!" cried Chowder as the masked men were leaving the market place in quite a rush.

"Oh I don't like where this is going" sighed Mung.

"Radda, radda, radda" added Shnitzel as he was being dragged on the floor, to which some sharp rocks on the ground were also hitting him quite hard.


	2. Revealing the Captors

Chapter 2: Revealing the Captors

After Mung and company were abducted from Marzipan City's local market place, for about a few hours, all Mung and company could see nothing but darkness as they seemed like they were being lifted up upon some sort of a strange flying vehicle which eventually lifted them away from Marzipan City. A few hours later, after the ordeal, the bags that were over Mung and company were lifted up which Mung soon found himself in a strange room.

"Ah, greetings Mung Daal" said a large fat man with some sort of a crown on his head, "I'm sorry that I had to take you and the rest of your employees away from your kitchen back in Marzipan City."

"Who are you, I demand to know who you are" protested Mung.

"I'm known as King Craving V, and you Mung and company are guests on my land" replied King Craving.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"A good question my rock friend" replied King Craving, "I brought all of you here, so that you can cook for me" replied King Craving to which the king promptly walked toward the window, "you see, my subjects do not trust me as king, unlike my father who ruled this kingdom. I can't therefore trust any other chefs within my kingdom because they have all desired to poison me."

"But you didn't have to kidnap us to do so, you couldn't have at least asked" protested Mung.

"True, but I find this method more of a hands on approach" replied King Craving, "you Mung, are to only cook and serve me as my personal chef. Since the last chef ended up poisoning one of my butlers, and I had to, well, you know the rest."

After a few minutes of King Craving introducing himself, he signaled his guards to come into the scene to take Mung and company to the royal kitchen of where they will be working at from now on.

"This is the royal kitchen which you were be working in from now on for the rest of your days" said King Craving as they entered the scene, "my guards shall watch over you, to ensure your loyalty to me. They have the right to test the various recipes you are going to make for me."

"Wow Mung, this kitchen is even bigger than yours back at home!" remarked Chowder.

"Yes, it's quite big" added Mung.

"Did you bring Kimchi along the ride?" asked Chowder as he turned to one of the guards.

"Why yes" replied one of the guards as he handed Kimchi over who was still in his cage.

"Wow, thanks" replied Chowder.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel to the guard.

"Yes, we'll be watching your every move" replied another guard.

"Now to give a little tour of my throne room" said King Craving as he showed in his guests to the large throne room.

As Mung and company stepped inside, Mung was shocked to see that the throne room was even larger than the kitchen he would be forced to work in.

"This is the area where I'll be dinning quite often" said King Craving, "you, Master Chef Mung Daal shall be sending your servant Shnitzel and Chowder over to bring my dishes here to me. If you wish to satisfy my taste, you must make me these special royal recipes which are quite hard to make. So what do you say Master Chef, are you going to get to it?"

"Like we have a choice?" sighed Mung as the guards were all watching him.

The scene then quickly shifts back to the large kitchen of where Mung and company were being forced to make King Craving V's first recipe which he wanted to make. The guards came into the scene, carrying quite a heavy cook book and threw it on the table. The guards then opened up to the page of the recipe which Mung and company were ordered to make.

"Make this recipe for our king" said one of the guards as he pointed out what seemed like to involve making a large barbarque pork chop for the king, "here are the directions toward the royal butcher to pick up the pork chops in question."

"Well, we better get to it Shnitzel, so you're going to do this" said Mung.

"Radda, radda, radda" sighed Shnitzel as he was handed the directions.

"Go with him just to make sure he'll do his job" said another guard to two other guards who promptly followed Shnitzel.

Shnitzel then left the scene with two guards behind him to make sure he'll follow his duties. As Shnitzel began to travel outside the kitchen, he noticed that several subjects of King Craving V were illegally gathering for a protest against the king's rule.

"Just move aside rock man" said one of the guards following Shnitzel.

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel to the two guards.

"They're going to get what they deserve, some other of our boys will handle in breaking it up" replied another guard.

"So get moving" added the first guard.

As Shnitzel finally arrived at the royal butcher's shop, the butcher was quite nervous as he too was once a butcher from a far off place, quite similar in Mung's predicament he was abducted by King Craving's men to be his Master Butcher.

"Here you go, some pork chops for the king" said the butcher who then began to sweat from the forehead as Shnitzel took the pork chops.

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"Why am I so sweaty?" asked the butcher, "Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all, ha, ha, you're a good life for someone new like you in town!"

"Yeah, so keep moving" added one of the guards watching over the butcher and promptly then slammed the door behind Shnitzel.

"Come on, let's head back to the royal kitchen" said one of the guards who was ordered to watch over Shnitzel.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel.

"Well excuse us for rushing you" replied the other guard.

While Shnitzel was being forced back to the royal kitchen, he really didn't noticed that the Master Butcher was desperately trying to find a way to escape his predicament of even being the main butcher for King Craving V. Yet that wasn't on Shnitzel's mind, as he was heading straight back to the royal kitchen to make King Craving's dish.


	3. Testing the Pork Chops

Chapter 3: Testing the Pork Chops

As Shnitzel took the pork chops from the local royal butcher, the two guards that were ordered to watch over the rock monster escorted him back to the royal kitchen. Shnitzel then laid the pork chops on a the royal grill which was quite large for the average grill.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel to one of the guards.

"Of course you're suppose to turn the handle" replied the guard, "how on Earth would our King Craving be able to enjoy is delightful pork chops?"

"Radda, radda" sighed Shnitzel as he began to turn the large handle.

"Now it's time we put on the barbeque sauce with large brush" said Mung as he was pulling the brush by turning another handle on the side of the wall which lifted up the brush to the ceiling.

"Don't forget the sauce either honey" added Truffles as a bunch of poor butlers were forced to drag in a large bucket that had the BBQ sauce in it.

Mung then promptly turned the handle that was on his right, and the large brush dipped itself right into the sauce. He then signaled Chowder to turn another handle, which then brought the brush right over the pork chops, which Mung then promptly lowered it which then spread the sauce on the large pork chops.

"Okay Shnitzel, turn on the grill and turn the pork chops!" shouted Mung.

"Radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

Shnitzel then turned on the grill with the handle, and quite a large fire sight could be seen in the kitchen. The smell of the pork chops then prepared to ensure that the king's meal was nearly complete to be served.

"Okay, now we do the other side of the pork chops" said Mung, "Truffles, get the handle that has the large hand with the glove on it and the large spatula."

"You got it honey" said Truffles as she was at her position.

The guards and the butlers watched with quite amazing sight, as large hand with the glove and the spatula turned over the pork chops. Mung then promptly added the BBQ sauce to the other side of the pork chops. After several minutes later, King Craving V's meal was ready to be served. Poor Shnitzel was the one to be tasked to bring in the large meal to the king himself. The rock monster struggled to carry the large pork chops, as he struggled to head toward the throne room.

"Ah, there's my meal, something fit for a king" laughed King Craving, "for someone like a king like me."

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he managed to place down the large dish right next to the throne.

But before Shntizel was going to rest after carrying all of those pork chops, King Craving V wanted to test Mung and company's loyalty, through having Shnitzel test the first bite on a small pork chop.

"Wait, before you go" said King Craving as he eyed on Shnitzel, "I would like for you to have a small taste of these pork chops, you know to ensure that I have a healthy meal."

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"Yes, I mean you, you Shnitzel are to test my pork chops and any other future meals that come my way from now on" replied King Craving, "since your employee Mung Daal is now my Royal Chef, I would expect loyalty from him and his fellow compatriots such as yourself."

"You heard the king" said two guards who were at the exit, "you don't leave until you taste the smallest portion of those pork chops."

"Radda radda" sighed Shnitzel.

The rock monster then grabbed a small chunk of meat from the smallest pork chop in the meal. He then scarfed it down in one gulp, and after a few minutes of chewing the meat, the meat was ironically delicious, where as previous chefs had often attempted to poison King Craving V, for being quite cruel.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda!" said Shnitzel with such excitement as he gave two thumbs up to King Craving.

"Excellent!" laughed King Craving as he then dove right onto the pork chops themselves and began to eat them up, as if he were a dog tearing up meat on some bones.

"Since our Lord is busy" said the guard as he escorted Shnitzel out, "it is quite customary that you make his favorite desert dish after he has such a large meal like this."

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"You and Mung are to create our kingdom's prized extremely large sundae" replied the second guard who then let Shnitzel back into the kitchen

"Oh boy, we're going to make a sundae, are we going to use thrize cream?" asked Chowder as his mouth began to water.

"No my boy" replied a butler nearby, "we use the most advance ice we have from the glaciers our mountains, we call it the Royal Ice Cream, not what you commonly had back in Marzipan City."

"So how the heck are we going to get it?" asked Mung.

"We, we?" laughed one of the guards to which all the guards and butlers within the room began to laugh, "That's a good one!"

"You Royal Chef" said another guard, "and company are to go up toward our maintains and gather the ingredients for the king. Even with a large dish such as those pork chops, it'll take quite a lot of time for you to travel up there. Don't worry, we'll provide limited escort, from there you'll be on your own."

"Oh great, I knew we were going to have to do more traveling" sighed Truffles.

A few minutes later, Mung and company were then brought to a royal carriage with some guards in it.

"Come on, come on" said the guard in the carriage, "you folks have to get that special brand of ice cream for the Royal Sundae for our king, before he finishes his pork chops!"

"Oh, I somehow got a bad feeling something is going to go wrong" sighed Mung as he got into the carriage along with Truffles, Chowder and Shnitzel.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"Yeah, I suppose your right that something always goes wrong" replied Mung, to which the horses were then whipped to go off into the destination which the carriage then began to head off.


	4. Getting the Ice

Chapter 4: Getting the Ice

Poor Mung Daal and company were forced out of the kitchen by King Craving's guards who forced their way to a carriage. The carriage went off toward the nearby tall mountains that were not far from the castle. The carriage went for about another twenty minutes or so, before it reached the foot of the mountain.

"I'm sorry, but I can not take you any further" said the carriage driver, "you folks will have to get off."

"Well that's just great" sighed Truffles as she looked at the large mountain which had several glaciers on it, "looks like we're going to have to climb that thing!"

"Oh, here's a medium size bucket the rock monster shall have to carry" said the carriage driver as he handed Shnitzel the medium bucket.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shntizel as he really didn't want to do all of that climbing.

"Sorry Shnitzel, but we have to do it for King Craving V, do you want us to get locked up in prison?" asked Mung.

"Radda radda" sighed Shnitzel as he lifted up the heavy medium sized bucket.

"Oh boy, something for me to jump into!" cried Chowder as he leaped right into the bucket which poor Shnitzel now had to carry.

"Chowder, get out of there, if we go up too high, you'll get stuck in it!" cried Mung.

"Maybe it might be a good thing for all of us" whispered Truffles.

"Come on, get moving" said one of the guards whom opened up the carriage door and forced them all to get up, "start moving, the king sometimes finishes his large BBQ porkchop dinner in quite a hurry, so get as much of the ice you can."

"You heard him, let's get a move on!" cried Mung.

A few minutes later, Mung and company were steadily traveling upward the mountain with Shnitzel still carrying the medium sized bucket.

"Are we there yet?" asked Chowder as Mung was busy hammering nails into the mountain he was climbing up.

"No Chowder, we have a long way to go" replied Mung.

After a few minutes later, Chowder asked that same question again.

"Are we there yet?" asked Chowder.

"No, I'm sorry" replied Mung who continued to hammer in nails to ensure the safety of the climbing party.

It was then a third time after a few minutes even later after that, Chowder kept on asking the same question and the answer was again the same. Poor Mung and everybody else in the climbing party had just about enough of Chowder's question.

"Radda, radda, radda?" whispered Shnitzel who had a sinister idea on what to do with Chowder.

"No, we're not throwing him off the mountain" replied Mung who whispered back.

"Well, it's starting to really bug me, if he asks that same question again, I'm going to be the one to do it" added Truffles.

"Okay, we're finally here!" cried Mung who managed to cling onto a surface of the mountain.

As the climbing party managed to get up, they noticed that there was a large glacier in the way which was even larger than the mountain itself.

"Oh boy, we're going to use this ice to make the Royal Sundae for the king?" asked Chowder.

"Yep, all we need to do is ensure we get some at the top" replied Mung to which he handed over Shnitzel his hammer, "you're the one who is going to do it."

"Radda, radda, radda, radda" sighed Shnitzel as he started to climb up the glacier.

"Oh boy, frost!" cried Chowder as he noticed the glacier and got his tongue stuck right on it.

"Chowder, why did you do that?" asked Mung.

"I wanted to taste the frost" replied Chowder whose tongue was stuck on the glacier.

"Come on dear, we have to pull him free" said Mung to Truffles.

"Maybe we should just leave him here?" replied Truffles.

"Come on, just pull him free!" cried Mung.

While Mung and Truffles were trying to get Chowder out of a predicament he got himself into, Shnitzel was half way up toward the top. The rock monster then began to chip away from of the ice into the bucket he was forced to carry.

"Radda, radda, radda" said Shtnizel who noticed the bucket wasn't really that full, to which he then sighed as he then had to go up higher.

Shnitzel then eventually continued his path upward the glacier and began to chip away at the ice to put more into the bucket he was carrying. He finally got to the tip of the glacier and chipped that off with his hammer. He then began to start his way down, and after a few minutes as he was getting back to the surface top of the mountain, he noticed that Mung and Truffles were having a difficult time of freeing Chowder's tongue.

"It hurts so bad Mung!" cried Chowder.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" suggested Shnitzel.

"Take the ice which Chowder is stuck to with us, why didn't we think of it before?" asked Mung.

"Let's just get this over with" said Truffles as she was handed a hammer.

She then carefully chipped away at the ice which Chowder was stuck too and finally freed his tongue. Yet poor Chowder had to carry the ice with him which was still attached to his tongue.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" said Chowder.

"Come on, let's go and make that sundae the king wants" said Mung.

Mung and company then started their way down the mountain, and after about an hour or so later, Mung and company got back to where the carriage escort was waiting for them.

"Looks like you folks made it just in time" said the carriage driver as Mung and company got into the carriage, "the king is just about finished with his porkchop dish, he may take a nap after that which just gives enough time for you folks to make that Royal Sundae."

"Well, we don't want to keep the king waiting" said Mung, "let's step on it."

"You got it" said the guard who was sitting next to the carriage driver.

The carriage then sped off heading straight for the castle.

"What's the matter with him?" asked a guard as he noticed in the back of a small piece of ice which Chowder's tongue was still attached to.

"I wanted to try the frost" replied Chowder.


	5. Enduring the Sundae

Chapter 5: Enduring the Sundae

Mung and company were eventually escorted back to the castle and right into the royal kitchen. Where poor Shntizel had to carry the bucket that was full of ice and store it in the local freezer which he had to unfortunately climb a later in order to do it.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel.

"Okay, let's see how we're going to make this royal sundae" said Mung to which he was handed the extremely large cook book by a group of butlers whom were lifting the heavy book.

"Here's the royal flavors for the ice cream" said one of the guards as he handed it over to Mung.

"Thank you soldier" replied Mung as he took special royal flavor.

After a few minutes in the freezer, poor Shnitzel was forced again to go up to the freezer to get the ice from the bucket. He then climbed up the later, grabbed the bucket and came right back down to which the ice was quite frozen. He was then ordered to crack the ice using his bare fists which hurt quite a bit for Shnitzel as he broke pieces of the ice.

"Okay, now let's add the special royal sugar to it" said Mung.

It was then Chowder's turn to add the sugar to the crushed ice, along with also adding the various spices that made it seem like more and more of what ice cream would look like.

"Now for the special flavors" said Mung.

Truffles was then ordered to do it, as she then poured the flavors right onto the ice cream, which the ice cream was turning into what the picture of the cook book of a Royal Sundae.

"I think we're just about finished right here" said Mung.

"And just in time too" said one of the butlers as he was glancing through the door to the throne room and noticed the king was nibbling on the last porkchop on his plate, "because the royal highness is almost finished with his dinner."

"Well, you heard him" said Mung, "Shnitzel, you'll have to carry the Royal Sundae to the king, because I'm afraid Chowder may eat it all."

"That sundae looks delicious!" cried Chowder as drool was dripping down from his mouth.

"Get a towel for him" ordered one of the guards to some of the butlers.

Poor Shnitzel, once again had to enter the throne room being escorted by two guards.

"Ah, it seems that desert has finally arrived" said King Craving as he sat on his throne quite nearly full, "I think I can first stomach some room for desert."

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel.

"Well, before you head back to your resting room for the night" said King Craving, "you may need to have a small taste of my sundae for me."

Yet as Shnitzel was about to taste the sundae to ensure it's safety, one of the guards who gave Mung earlier the special royal flavor was watching being quite worried that his plans may have been exposed as being part of a spy network within the castle designed to overthrow the crown. The spy watched as Shnitzel was about to take a small ounce of ice cream which Shnitzel hated to do so. Sweat began to form around Shnitzel's forehead as the ounce of ice cream came closer to his mouth, and once Shnitzel swallowed the ice cream a several vital seconds passed by.

"Hmm, you look healthy from here" said King Craving as he noticed Shnitzel still standing.

But before the king could dive into his sundae, Shnitzel could feel something was quite wrong with his stomach as he had to literally head to the can.

"Something isn't quite right with this rock man right here" said King Craving as he began to notice Shnitzel having what appears to be stomach problems.

"Guards, go fetch Mung Daal, I have a feeling that someone as crafty as Mung would do something like this" said King Craving.

Back in the royal kitchen Mung and his remaining compatriots were waiting for Shnitzel.

"What could be taking Shnitzel so long!" cried Mung, "All he has to do is take the Royal Sundae to the king and come back."

"You sir, are under arrest" said a guard who bursted into the kitchen.

"What?!" cried Mung in such shock.

"The ice cream you made for the sundae gave your employee Shnitzel quite a stomach ack" replied the guard, "we speculate that since you are behind the king's desert, you're the culprit."

"Don't I get a trial of some sort?" asked Mung as two guards came and grabbed him.

"Mung, what's going to happen to you?" asked Chowder as he had big wide eyes and was quite worried.

"Don't worry Chowder, I'll be fine, I have endured many kinds of hardships like this before" said Mung.

"Oh sure you have" said one of the guards holding him, "like you have done this before with your clients?"

"Hey, I didn't mean that!" protested Mung.

"Let's take him away to his cell we have specially made for him, and all the other remaining former royal chefs whom are involved in the poisoning scheme against the crown" replied another guard.

"Wait, you got it all wrong, I didn't know I was feeding the king something like this!" cried Mung as he was being dragged away.

"Well that's just great!" cried Truffles as she saw her husband being dragged away, "What's going to happen to us then?"

"Since you are his fellow travelers" replied another guard, "we have been ordered by the king to keep a close watch over you, just in case you weren't involved in the plot."

"But sir, this can't be right, Mung would never do this to anyone, not as even someone like King Craving V" protested Chowder.

"Kid, I don't think you would try to free your former master" said another guard, "we have a tight security to keep a guard on the remaining living former royal chefs accused of this crime."

"Remaining?" asked Chowder.

"He means" whispered Truffles as she gave him the discrete details on what might happen to Mung, "oh no! I got to come up with some sort of a plan!"

"Well you're not going to try anything funny at all" said another guard as they were taking Chowder and Truffles to their quarters, "because you two are to remain here until the king says otherwise."


	6. Mung's Cell Mates

Chapter 6: Mung's Cell Mates

Poor, poor, poor, poor Mung Daal was accused of a horrible crime against King Craving V for which he continued to protest to the guards whom were dragging him toward his cell of his innocence.

"But I'm innocent I tell you!" protested Mung as he was struggling to free himself from the grasp of the two guards.

"Yeah, that's what all King Craving's former royal chefs say, and by next week, the old Grim Reaper comes for them, ha, ha!" laughed one of the guards.

"In you go" said the other guard as he threw Mung head first into his cell, to which Mung then crashed right against the brick wall and fell right down.

"Hey look a new guy!" shouted another prisoner next to the cell Mung was occupying once the two guards left the scene.

"And who might you be?" asked Mung as he managed to pick himself up.

Mung turned to the small window to the right of his cell and noticed that there was a man in a farmer's outfit quite beaten up, dirty and smelly.

"So what are you in here for?" asked the farmer as he reached up toward the small window of his cell to Mung's.

"I was framed of attempting to poison the king!" cried Mung, "I mean why would I allow even Shnitzel, my rock man servant to taste poison, it doesn't make sense!"

"Well, since I was responsible for the king's previous turkey dish, the king accused me of poisoning him through the turkey batter I placed onto the turkey I had to butcher" replied the farmer.

"So you were the former royal chef before I ever was?" asked Mung.

"Yes, and I'm afraid my time here will likely be over soon as I could only last less than a week" replied the farmer, "the rest of my compatriots which accompanied me to this castle by force have ever since been put in separate prisons located in this castle. This prison here is really meant for former royal chefs like you and me."

"Oh no, they could come after Chowder, Truffles and Shntizel next, I got to find a way to get the heck out of here!" cried Mung.

"Oh no, no, no" said an old man in the other cell next to Mung's, "there is no way to escape this prison."

"And who might you be?" asked Mung as he turned over to his left side of the cell.

"I was previously the royal chef right next before our farmer friend came to the castle" said the old man dressed in rags, "I was a chef from a far away land who was beloved by his people, yet one day I and my apprentice were kidnaped by King Craving V's henchmen and taken here to be forced to be his royal chef. I think tomorrow my time here will be up, unfortunately for good."

"So what type of dish did you make, which made the king throw you in?" asked Mung.

"Well, the king forced me to craft the largest pizza ever known to the civilized world" replied the old man, "I and my apprentice worked endlessly to accomplish this task, I was handed over some special sauce by a guard close to the king stating that it was the kingdom's special pizza sauce, yet when a butler was ordered to taste a small portion of the pizza presented to the king, the butler crocked and you know the rest."

"That's funny, a guard gave me sundae sauce for the sundae that I was making for the king" added Mung as he became quite suspicious of the pattern.

"The turkey batter which was given to me and my compatriots also came from one of the guards too" said the farmer.

"Wait a second, I think I know what's going on, we're all caught in what seems to be like a rebel cell operating here in King Craving's castle trying to poison him, only every time the poison is found we're to blame for it!" cried Mung as he began to pace his cell back and forth, "Ha, I know how we can get all three of us out of here without having to do anything else to complicate our predicament, I just hope Chowder doesn't do it first."

Meanwhile, outside the hospital ward of the castle, poor Shnitzel was sitting on a bed resting after tasting some of the poison from the sundae with Chowder, Truffles and Kimchi which Chowder had brought to cheer up Shntizel at his side.

"Don't worry" said the nurse to Chowder and Truffles, "he'll be fine."

"Oh boy, look a button!" cried Chowder as he noticed some sort of a strange remote connected to the bed.

Chowder immediately let out his curiosity out of the bag and began to randomly press the button. The bed then began to immediately smash poor Shnitzel, as if he were meat on some sort of a sandwich being smashed together. Chowder kept on doing it a couple of times or so, with even Truffles not doing a thing to stop it. He would eventually stop pressing the button as two guards came into the scene with King Craving himself being lifted on some sort of a stretcher with a chair on it by some butlers whom were certainly going to have back problems in the future.

"Ha, I'm glad you're finally awake Mr. Shnitzel" said King Craving as the rock man who ended up being beaten up by Chowder's curiosity, "it's too bad that your boss Mung Daal attempted to poison you, good thing you didn't eat too much of the sundae."

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel as he was quite dizzy from Chowder pressing the button which smashed him against the two bed sides.

"Oh don't worry, we have ensured that the justice system here shall be quite swift" replied King Craving to which he then turns to Truffles, "your husband shall serve his time in my kingdom's justice system, for which he should be judged quickly but fair."

"Well, I'm no part of your system here" said Truffles, "but he sure looks guilty to me, maybe I better try to find another husband who won't poison his own customers."

"Truffles, how could you say something like that about Mung?" asked Chowder as he was quite astonished by Truffles' comments.

"Look kid" said Truffles, "our marriage has been on the rocks for quite some time, and it was about time he would snap in order to break it off."

"No, I don't believe this" said Chowder to which he then turns to the king, "King Craving sir, if I find that Mung is innocent of his crime, would you free him?"

"Of course child I would" replied King Craving, "but if you fail to prove it, you shall be charged with the same crime, yet you'll live out most of your life in prison until your old enough to have a review of your actions."

"But why would I be charged with something I wouldn't think of doing?" asked Chowder.

"You're Mung's apprentice, don't get me to think that some of Mung's influences would rub off of you" replied King Craving to which he snapped his finger to leave the scene, "come on, take me to my pool, I feel the need for a good swim, and oh, you two make sure these three don't fall under any suspicious activities."

The two guards then gave their salute to the king as the poor butlers were carrying off the king in a stretcher.


	7. Chowder's Investigation

Chapter 7: Chowder's Investigation

Chowder knew that Mung Daal was innocent of the crime he had committed against King Craving. He did not believe a word of the royal investigators who were looking into the recent rash of poisonings that had occurred for which the royal chef at the time was often the accused culprit.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Truffles to Chowder as he began to pace the hospital room which Shnitzel was still resting in his bed.

"I do not believe that Mung committed that crime" replied Chowder.

"Ha, that's a good one" laughed one of the two guards, "your old master is in the slammer, and by the end of next week, he shall make his Maker."

"Well, it was nice knowing Mung all of these years I had to spend my entire life with him" added Truffles who wasn't but the least interested.

"Oh come on, I believe we can do our own private investigation to see if Mung is innocent" said Chowder.

"Okay, we're going to allow this" said another guard, "just so that we can laugh at you, when you fail."

"Yeah, and we'll be watching you every step of the way" added the second guard.

"You should put your rock friend in a wheelchair, even a small ounce of poison could ensure that he won't be able to walk for a while" suggested the first guard as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a nurse came into the scene with a large enough wheelchair for Shnitzel. Shnitzel woke up from his ordeal, and thought he was finally going to leave the castle for good.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel as the nurse helped him on his wheelchair.

"Guess what Shnitzel, the two guards have allowed us to do our own private investigation here, so that we can prove that Mung's innocent of his crimes" replied Chowder.

"Radda, radda!' cried Shnitzel as he was trying use his wheelchair to head to the exit.

"Way to go Shnitzel, getting a head start on it" said Chowder who followed him from behind.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel as he continued to move his wheelchair away from Chowder.

"You want to go home, but what about all the good times Mung has been there for you?" asked Chowder.

After a few minutes, all Shntizel could think of the so-called good times with Mung was all the time he had to clean up his kitchen. Along with also being forced to battle monster dishes, the only good time was receiving his pay check from him.

"Radda, radda, radda' said Shntizel who changed his mind as he turned his wheelchair toward Chowder.

"Oh good, come on, let's go to the scene of the crime" said Chowder.

"Well, it's certainly going to be quite a long day for me" sighed Truffles who followed them along with the two guards.

A few minutes later, Chowder arrived back in the royal kitchen, where the royal investigators were looking at the evidence.

"You two" said the head investigator as he noticed Chowder, Shnitzel and Truffles to the two guards, "why are they here, they are associates of the main culprit."

"I'm here to do my own investigation to prove Mung innocent" replied Chowder.

"Look, we just want to see how badly these people can fail" whispered the guard to the head investigator.

"Ah, I see" replied the head investigator, "carry on."

After Chowder was allowed into the crime scene, Chowder immediately headed up the shelves to search for any evidence. Yet as he climbed up the shelves of the kitchen, all Chowder did was throw kitchen tools such as various pans right on the ground which one of the larger pans managed to hit poor Shnitzel on the head.

"Hmm, no clues here" said Chowder as the shelf was completely bear, "maybe there's clues in the next one."

Chowder searched the other shelf, and again began to take out the many pans and pots, throwing them down to the ground, and this time Shnitzel was hit by two pots.

"Get down from there kid!" cried the head investigator, "That's not the scene of the crime!"

"Okay, okay" said Chowder as he climbed down, to which when Chowder reached the floor he noticed Shnitzel was quite beaten up, "gee Shnitzel, you don't look so good."

"I would like to bring you, your attention to this" said the head investigator as he showed Chowder the ice cream icing, "we believe that Mung placed some poison here."

"But that's impossible" said Chowder, "I saw a guard give Mung that, before he placed the icing on the sundae."

"Sorry kid, I'm afraid your testimony won't matter in this" said the head investigator who walked off with his compatriots.

Chowder couldn't believe that the head investigator and his fellow team would ignore something as vital as witnesses that would confirm Mung Daal's innocence. As he was about to head back to the hospital with Shnitzel, Truffles and the two guards, he noticed there was a strange guard who was quite different being suspicious looking at the area of the crime scene.

"Hey mister, can I stop and talk to you?" asked Chowder.

The strange guard promptly ignored Chowder's request and began to make a dash to another hallway.

"Follow that other guard!" cried Chowder.

Shnitzel zoomed his wheelchair toward the strange guard running away from the crime scene. The rock monster was quite fast, in spite of being in a wheelchair, he even managed to come right up to the strange guard who looked quite differently from the other guards. The strange guard then made another turn, and instead of following him, Shtnizel fell right down through a long stairway, to which he then hit the floor of very step he fell on.

"Don't worry Shnitzel I'm coming for you" said Chowder.

Yet as Chowder was about to go and help him, he noticed the strange guard slid through a secret passageway of the hallway he turned down from.

"Hey look, a secret passageway, oh boy, I love secrets!" cried Chowder.

"Let us handle this kid" said one of the guards, "you go help your friend below."

As Chowder along with Truffles went down the stairway, to help out Shnitzel, the two guards managed to find the area of the hallway that was the secret passageway. As the two guards opened it up, they were shocked to find that a small chemical lab of some sort was found.

"Well, would you look at this" said one of the guards as he noticed the poison barrel, "seems like that weird bear, cat kid was right about his master."

"And look at this" said the second guard as he grabbed a book that was on the table, "it also has the list of dishes which all the other former royal chefs were accused of poisoning the king."

"Come on" said the first guard, "let's secure this area first and have the rest of the boys come here and do their job."


	8. Mung's Escape Attempt

Chapter 8: Mung's Escape Attempt

While evidence was gathering to certainly spring Mung Daal and most likely, the other cell mates that were royal chefs free, Mung wasn't going to wait for that release. When it was recreation time for the prisoners for at least an hour a day, thirty minutes for those whom are high priority prisoners such as Mung, while in the outside court yard, Mung noticed of a small hole what seemed like it would lead toward the outside of the castle.

"Don't try to get us into catching you to escape this place" said one of the guards.

"Ah, I wouldn't be caught dead trying something like that" said Mung.

"Your thirty minutes is just about up Mung" said another guard as he was prepared to take Mung away, "we don't want you to getting any ideas on how to escape this place."

But Mung was quite determine to find a way to escape even though he couldn't literally dig himself out of the mess he was in. So while the guards began to escort Mung back to the prison section of the castle, Mung pretended that he sprang his ankle as he began to walk.

"Oh, my ankle, I sprang my ankle!" cried Mung as he was on the ground pretending to be in pain.

"What's the matter, you seem fine to me" said one of the guards.

"Oh please, my ankle, it hurts, it hurts really, really, really, really, really bad!" cried Mung as he was trying to trump up his acting skills.

"He sounds pretty hurt" said the other guard, "maybe we should take him in, just to be safe."

"Fine" sighed the first guard, "but don't let me say I told you so, when this fellow does something funny like escaping."

"Oh no, I would never try to do anything like that" said Mung as he gave a smile toward the two guards.

"Fine, let's call in a stretcher" said the first guard.

The first guard then signaled two nurses to come into the scene with a stretcher, they then loaded Mung right onto it and the two guards followed the nurses back to the hospital section. As the five were heading there, Mung then noticed his chance to escape as passed down a long hallway with a stairway close by. All Mung had to do was simply role himself off the stretcher, to which the first guard noticed Mung's stunt.

"Hey, I told you so!" cried the first guard as Mung began to literally roll away.

Mung then rolled, and rolled, and rolled down the hallway as the two guards then chased right after him. He then came across the stairway and just rolled simply right down the long stairway.

"Just great, we'll never be able to catch him now!" cried the second guard.

"This is all your fault" replied the first guard as he gave his evil eye toward his counterpart.

Back with the long stairway, poor Mung had no time to get himself up, as he continued to roll down the many staircases, and eventually hitting the ground floor or the other level of the castle. Mung just also happen to roll right by where Chowder, Truffles Kimchi and Shnitzel were.

"Hey, did you see that, it was Mung, the guards must have set him free!" cried Chowder.

"Let's just let him keep on rolling so that we don't have to do anything with him ever again" replied Truffles not interested in saving her husband.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel.

"He signs your paychecks?" asked Truffles to Shnitzel, "Fine, we'll go save him."

The four then chased Mung down the hallway, as Mung somehow suddenly realized that he couldn't stop himself from rolling down the long hallway.

"Someone help, I can't stop myself from rolling!" cried Mung.

Mung then eventually rolled down the hallway and into the next room, for which it seems various butlers were prepared the royal kitchen for the next royal chef whom would arrive by force. Poor Mung just simply passed right by the butlers whom were cleaning things up to be ready for the next chef, and poor Mung suddenly found himself rolling right into the throne room for which King Craving V placed his large foot stopping Mung.

"Where do you think you're going, rolling to freedom?" asked King Craving as he glared down at poor Mung.

"Please, please your majesty!" cried Chowder as he came into the scene with Truffles, Kimchi and Shnitzel, "Don't hurt Mung, he's innocent of the crime he was going to commit against you, it's true the investigators told me so."

"Bah, I don't believe it, in fact I think I should punish this escapee myself by stepping on him like the bug he truly is!" laughed King Craving.

"Oh Chowder, please do something!" cried Mung as King Craving's large foot came right up and its shadow hovered right over Mung's body.

"Not so fast!" cried a voice.

Suddenly everybody turned to the head investigator and his team who had a rebel spy arrested for the crime of poisoning the king.

"Upon further investigation, your royal highness, it seems Mung Daal and the other royal chefs you had placed in prison were wrongfully accused of poisioning you" said the head investigator, "this rebel spy who has connections with the country side was responsible for the deed."

"You're nothing but a cruel fat tyrant!" barked the rebel spy.

"Why did you have to frame Mung and the others if you believed that?" asked Chowder to the rebel spy.

"I was out of options kid" replied the rebel spy, "framing the royal chef was the only chance I have."

"Then I'm afraid I may have misjudged you Mung Daal" said King Craving as he lifted his foot away from Mung, "maybe it's time I be more generous toward the people of my kingdom."

"So what are you going to do with the rebel spy?" asked Mung.

"Oh, I think I may have a proper punishment along with also apprehending another known chef in Marzipan City which I think you would find quite delightful to know" replied King Craving as he gave an evil grin.

The scene then turns to a dark room where two figures in bags are being brought into the kitchen. The bag over the larger figure was lifted and it was revealed to be Endive, while the smaller figure was Panini.

"Ms. Endive, what are we doing here?" asked Panini.

"I don't know dear, last time we were shopping with me being the only chef in Marzipan City and next thing I know a bag was over my head" replied Endive.

"Greetings ladies" replied King Craving as he entered the scene, "I think you two will find it quite suitable that you two shall work for me from now on."

Back outside the castle, Mung Daal couldn't believe how happy he was that it was Endive's turn to be the chef for the king. Mung and company were allowed onto an airplane heading back to Marzipan City.

"Good luck sir" said a butler as he helped Mung onto the plane.

"Don't mention it, I hope Endive can certainly handle it, with me being the number one chef in Marzipan City!" laughed Mung as he got onto the plane.

As Mung and company all got into their seats, the plane then took off, heading straight for Marzipan City, for which the scene then fades from there.


End file.
